devil_may_cry_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies
User Conduct In joining this wiki, users agree to the Terms of Use. Cyberbullying and vandalism will not be tolerated. You are encouraged not to swear while communicating with others, regardless of the context. If you feel you are the target of unwanted attention or unfair treatment, please contact an . If someone has uploaded something in fair usage, you may not edit other’s work. Leave them a comment if you want. If you would like to assist an author in building his or her universe, you must ask for and be granted permission from the author to create or edit articles for his or her universe. The Message Wall is the best way to go about this. Content Policy Uploads should be original works by you. As the owner, you may post them on other sites like DeviantArt, but be aware of Wikia's Wiki Commons license. Failure to cite the source of an upload may result in the content being removed to avoid licensing arguments. Fair usage aside, we are most looking forward to see customized game covers, prose articles, and of course original fan art. You are encouraged to upload photos of hand drawn fan art. Original, exclusive, and relevant material cannot be obscene in any way. We are not looking for canon material here as this is a fan fiction site. To learn about the dmc canon go to Devil May Cry Wiki. Plagiarism and Irrelevance Plagiarized content gets deleted immediately. First time plagiarists get a warning, additional plagiarism will result in disciplinary actions, up to and including permanent banning, depending on the severity of the offense. Irrelevant uploads get deleted immediately and the user gets warned. Additional uploads will result in disciplinary actions, up to and including a permanent ban from the wiki. If you suspect a user of plagiarism, or if an upload looks suspicious, please contact an admin. If a message has already been asked on an Admin's wall, no further action is necessary. Admins are only humans, and will respond when they have adequate time to handle the situation. Spamming notices will not cause them to act sooner than they are able. If someone has uploaded something of yours without your consent, and you have proof of ownership, please contact an about it and it will be dealt with in the most appropriate manner. Article Management This section is under construction Naming convention All of your pages must have your username in parenthesis included after the title. This ensures that no two articles will have the same title, and make them easily attributable to the author. *Example: "Example fanon (Anobi)" The exception to this are sub pages, e.g. "Example fanon (Anobi)/Mission 1". Category policy In addition to having your user name in parenthesis after your article name, your articles must also be added to your specific user category or subcategory. Every page you create must have a category! When creating your article, you must add Category:Your username to the article. You may also create sub-categories for your fanons. All of these sub-categories must also contain your name in parenthesis, just like page names. Then, your author category page must be categorized under Category:Authors. Individual fanons may be cross-categorized by Category:Genre and under Category:All fanon. Only the first page or title page may be categorized in this way, however. For example: A fanon with 10 chapters will only have the first chapter cross-categorized by genre, All fanon, and etc. Stub policy An unfinished story is called a stub. Please use the or marker to denote it as such. Stubs that remain unedited after approximately one month will be removed from the mainspace. If you have a "response based" fanon, simply add "Response Based" as a category, rather than "stub." Organization Each fanon is organized by author. When a new author creates a page, he or she will create a new category as well, with the same title as his or her user name. Every page created by the user must have that category. Image categorization policy Original artwork belongs to its artist and uploader. When uploading artwork, please append the appropriate license to the image. The three most common licenses used by this wiki are: * - For pictures drawn or photographs taken by the uploader. * - For pictures drawn or photographs taken by someone other than the uploader, but permission to use the image has been granted. Please also include a link to the permission, if permission was granted in a relatively public place, such as a comment on DeviantArt, for example. * - For pictures which are copyrighted, but are to be used in a manner deemed "Fair Use" by appropriate copyright authorities. Images that fall under this category generally include game and movie covers and posters, screenshots of video games, still images from movies or TV shows, or other images of copyrighted material intended for educational or critical purposes. Collage images (photoshops) of copyrighted material should also fall under this category. Glossary Canon = as appeared in the franchise. For cases where the franchise contradicts itself, each of the contradictory cases are both true. Fanon = Synonym for fanfiction Universe = The fictional setting of locations and time where your story takes place. Closing Sentiments Abide by the rules, keep in touch with the Admins, and LET'S ROCK, BABY! Category:Organization Category:Wiki Guidance